The Elevator
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Lucy really did hate being late, but maybe today, it was okay. So this is the third prompt for NaLu Love Fest: Heat! Check out my story! It is kinda of rushed and not my best work but I will try and fix it and update it soon!


**So this prompt is the third day of NaLu Love Fest- Aka, Smut Week…. The topic is Heat! I wasn't sure how to take this on and I only had about 12 hours to work on this story to get all of the ideas together sooo I hope it is okay.**

**Soo.. I though of an amazing idea for this story while I was sitting in my room! Not so sure how it will turn out.. Sorry if it's a little lengthy.. In detail for the beginning.. Not the words.. I hope you enjoy it!**

**() **

**NaLu Love Fest(Smut Week) Day 3- Heat**

**The Elevator**

Lucy was rushing to work. She usually was always on time and she wanted this day to be no different. To her dismay, her day had already started off bad.

First, she woke up an hour after her alarm went off. It wasn't a problem. She would always set it for an hour before she actually had to get up just so she wouldn't be late. That wasn't the problem. What happened next is.

She heard screaming from the other room. She shared an apartment with her best friend, Levy. They had been friends every since Lucy could remember.

The reason Levy was screaming was simple. She was pregnant. Lucy ran to check on her best friend only to find that her water had actually broken. She called up Gajeel, (That't Levy's boyfriend and the father of her child.) only to find out that there was a traffic jam and he would get there late.

Once the paramedics secured Levy and Levy ensured Lucy that it was okay for her to go to work instead of coming to the hospital, Lucy started to get read.

That doesn't sound so bad right? Well, what happens next is sure to get you.

Once Lucy is done getting herself together, she takes her leave only to find out that the route that she usually takes to work had been blocked off due to a wreck. This meant that she had to take the long route which was an extra 45 mins that she did not have forcing her to call her boss, and good friend Erza, to tell her she would be late.

So this brings us to now, where her day has gotten worse because she can't find a parking spot in the car lot. After spending an extra 10 minutes that she did not have finding a spot, she rushed inside of the building.

"Hold the elevator!" She screamed as she saw the doors closing. Much to her delight, they opened back up.

"Thanks Natsu." She breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"You okay Luce?" He asked, noticing her fast paced breathing.

"I'll be fine." She sighed.

The both her a loud noise before the elevator stopped and the lights shut off.

"Damn it!" Lucy screamed.

"Calm down Luce." Natsu gestured to her.

"How can I?" My day has been so off all day and now I'm stuck on this hot ass elevator!"

Natsu smirked before stepping closer to her.

"Lets make it hotter." He pushed her up against the wall.

Lucy blushed. Every since they were little, Natsu would tease her like this. Always putting her in compromising positions and never fixing.

"Your face is turning red Lucy. Is it really that hot? Maybe you should take some of these clothes off." He started to unbutton her jacket, tossing it to the side before pulling her against him.

She could feel him through her skirt, making heat pool in the pit of her stomach.

Natsu drug his hands all across her body and though she knew that they shouldn't be doing this, especially here of all places, did nothing to stop him.

He took this as a sign to continue, smirking as his tongue left a trail from her cheek.

Lucy moaned blushed even harder as she felt him nibble on a soft spot on her neck.

Natsu's right hand found the brim of her shirt, going under it to massage the soft mound it held while his lips covered the other.

Lucy's back arched up off the ground that she didn't even realize she was on as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter. They both had on to many clothes for her liking.

His hands travel down to her skirt, tugging it down a little before his hands found her panty line.

Lucy let out a loud scream as his fingers went under the lacy fabric, grazing her clit.

He grinded his hips into her, making the sensation even more unbearable.

"Hot enough for you now?" Natsu whispered against her lips, his fang grazing them.

"Shut up, idiot." She whispered, her face flushing.

Neither noticed the elevator moving until they heard the ding signaling that it had stopped.

Lucy looked over only to find Erza staring back at her.

Smirking, Erza asked, "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

**()**

**Sooo. Once again.. I am super late with this story.. I still don't really like it either.. But its my baby.. So I don't deny it… but, It is already day four and I am just uploading day three… Day five is an easy topic.. It is shy so it should be sorta easy to right… Since it is love/smut week.. I don't think I will make this one sex related.. Im still working on day 4**


End file.
